


Another Step

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan's visiting Sam in Margaret River and they decide to experiment further.</p><p>
  <i>Ryan leans up on his elbows, staring at the candle. Is that the direction they're headed with this? "Just... where are you going to put it?" he asks. Because he immediately rejects all the places his mind starts to go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Step

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Ryan hasn't shaved in days. _Days_. He catches a glimpse of himself when he passes by the hallway mirror, and chuckles at his reflection. He and Sam are starting to look like a couple of friggin' yetis. But if Sam doesn't mind, then Ryan doesn't mind... although he has tantalized himself with a few thoughts of what it would be like to kiss Sam when he's clean-shaven, all the lovely smooth skin of his throat vulnerable to Ryan's mouth. It would have to be after Sam's shoot for _Drift_ wraps, obviously, which isn't for a good month yet. And it's interesting to Ryan, realizing that he's planning things that far out -- things with Sam. Some more time here, and then he has to report to California for his own film. But maybe Sam will visit him...

They seem to have gotten past that weird spot, rough patch, whatever it was. Ryan's momentary bout of complete idiocy, when he gave Sam his infamous 'just sex' speech. At least, Sam doesn't appear to have ever held it against him or anything. And of course, Ryan's timing has proven itself yet again to cosmically suck: because it wasn't twenty-four hours later that he felt himself falling, and falling hard.

And that's the way it's been since then. Sam goes to work, Ryan wonders what Sam's wondering while he's at work. Wonders if he's thinking about him, about what they did last night, about how they always hold each other in bed just a shade longer than might be considered decent for two avowed not-gay men. Then Sam comes home, and it starts again.

Sam spends the whole drive home grinning. Unable to stop. He can't help it. Everything about Ryan makes him smile and returning home to Ryan? That makes him smile even more. The last few days it's been hot as hell up-against-the-wall sex the second he got in the door but tonight he has other plans. If he has the patience to get to them, that is.

He pulls into the drive, glances at his watch - he's made great time - and throws his bag over his shoulder, taking the steps to the front porch in one bound.

Looking up at the sound of the car door slamming, Ryan grins. "In the kitchen," he calls out when he hears the front door swing open. "Dinner's ready." Not that he expects they'll eat it just yet, and so he turns the burner down to simmer. Then he all but tackles Sam, wrapping around him and diving into his mouth.

Sam bites at Ryan's lips, kissing him with a bruising intensity, freed by the knowledge that Ryan's not working for the next while. "Fuck, I want you so badly," he growls, shoving him up against the wall and grinding roughly against his front. Desire unabated.

Ryan can only moan his agreement, tangling one hand in Sam's hair and trying to unbuckle his belt with the other. His hole is sore, unaccustomed as he is to being fucked like this so much. It doesn't make him hesitate for even a moment.

"Hold on," Sam says, pulling back a little, panting. Fuck. He can't believe he's doing this. "I was thinking we should try something. Experiment a little more..."

"Okay." But Ryan chases Sam's mouth, dragging him in for another deep kiss, and then another. "Sorry," he gasps, eventually loosening his hold just a bit. "What?"

"Have you ever played with wax?" Sam whispers, continuing to bite at Ryan's mouth, unable to help himself. Christ. He can't get enough of this man.

"Huh?" The question doesn't even make sense to Ryan's lust-fogged brain. "No." He finally gives up on the whole one-handed attempt, and manages to get Sam's belt open and his jeans unzipped. "Want to?" Whatever it is, it's probably a good idea. He's noticed that about Sam.

"Yeah." Sam nods. "Go get naked and lie down on the bed. On your back." He kisses Ryan again. "I'll be right there," he promises.

Ryan nods but can't tear himself away. He closes his hand around Sam's cock with a moan, stroking it firmly from root to tip then back again. He nips at Sam's neck, right at the edge of his beard, but eventually makes himself pull back. "Okay," he breathes, already shrugging out of his clothes as he makes his way down the hall to the bedroom.

Sam grabs the thick candle he'd picked up from the shop at lunch from his bag and rummages through the utensil drawer for a lighter. He'd had a pack of matches from the shop too but Miles had nicked them over the afternoon. "Okay, so, what do you say if you want me to stop?" he asks Ryan as he enters the bedroom, the candle and lighter set down on the bedside table while he undresses.

"Um. Red." _I think_. Ryan leans up on his elbows, staring at the candle. Is that the direction they're headed with this? "Just... where are you going to put it?" he asks. Because he immediately rejects all the places his mind starts to go.

Sam smiles. "Your arm first, then your stomach, nipples if you like it..." he says, settling on the bed beside Ryan and reaching for the candle. "Maybe your cock, but that would be last, and only if you _really_ like it."

Ryan glances from the candle to Sam's face. And he wonders - not for the first time - just what Sam gets out of all this. "Okay," he says softly, reaching out to stroke his fingers over his lover's arm.

Sam leans in and kiss Ryan softly, working one leg between his lover's, cock snug against his thigh. Grateful Ryan trusts him. It's a small thing but it's another step, and one he hopes Ryan'll like. He lights the candle, letting the wax slowly pool around the wick as he kisses Ryan again and again, exploring every inch of his mouth.

"Are we upping the romance factor?" Ryan asks, grinning against Sam's lips. "Doing this by candlelight?"

Sam laughs. "You got me," he whispers, kissing Ryan once more before holding the candle over his lover's upper arm and slowly, very slowly, letting it tilt, a stream of hot wax running down the front of his bicep.

It's impossible not to jump, even when the hot splash is expected. Ryan hisses at the initial burn, watching avidly as the wax drips and hardens.

Eyes flickering between Ryan's face and arm, Sam smiles and moves the candle lower, over Ryan's stomach, but nowhere near his cock. Not yet. Like he promised. "You game for more?"

Ryan shivers, then shrugs. "Yeah," he replies softly, figuring he might as well. He's not certain yet if it will do anything for him, but he's curious... And what's the point of stopping short of the full experience? "Go for it."

"Good. Little more and a little longer this time," Sam tells him, letting the wax pool again and then dripping it across Ryan's stomach, lifting the candle to make the drops cooler and dropping lower to make them hotter.

It's different this time. Ryan inhales sharply, his muscles dancing beneath the wax. And his erection throbs with a pulse of excitement. _Fuck_. Every time he thinks it ain't no big thing, this kink stuff, Sam opens his eyes wider.

"I'm going to do your nipples next, okay?" They're still at a stage with all of this where Sam figures it's better to check.

"Okay." Ryan fists his hands in the bedclothes, a little nervous. Sam's nearness gets to him all by itself, but when his lover gets so intent like this... God.

Once again, Sam lets the wax pool, the flame mesmerizing, the soft light around them perfect for this. He keeps the candle low, the wax hot as he drips it all around Ryan's left nipple and then right over the centre, watching as it covers the rigid nub, his cock throbbing needfully against Ryan's thigh.

Ryan gasps. And then he lets go of a soft whimper. It's taken time for him to feel comfortable with those vulnerable noises, but he's been slowly realizing that it doesn't seem to make Sam think less of him... Hell no, he thinks Sam likes it when he whimpers. And right now he can't help it anyway; the way the wax burns and then tightens on his nipples just makes him want more. "Want you inside me," he whispers hoarsely, locking his eyes on Sam's.

"Soon," Sam promises, making sure both nipples are well coated. "Let me try your cock first?"

There's that whimper again. _God_. Ryan bites his bottom lip, then nods and whispers, "Okay."

Who would have thought that trust would be such an aphrodisiac? Keeping the candle higher this time, Sam starts near the base of Ryan's cock, drizzling the line of wax upwards, towards the more sensitive head.

Ryan groans through gritted teeth, arching his back. _Fuck_ that hurts! He grabs for Sam, digging his fingernails into his lover's hip. But he doesn't say 'red' -- the thought doesn't even cross his mind. He's consumed right now simply by keeping his hands away from his cock, when the instinct is to protect himself.

"Watch," Sam whispers. letting the very last drop hit the very tip of Ryan's cock, right over the slit.

"Are you gonna lick that off?" Ryan manages to tease, his voice only a little shaky. He stares down at his cock, only half-believing what he's seeing.

"Nope." Sam sets the candle back on the bedside table and runs his hand over Ryan's stomach, tracing the lines of hardened wax. "I'm going to peel it off and show you the second part of why this is so much fun."

Moaning under his breath, Ryan drags his hand through Sam's hair, tangling his fingers in the thick strands. "Okay," he whispers. Like he'd say no --to anything, at this point.

"Do you trust me with a knife or should I stick to using my nails?" Sam asks, kissing Ryan. Licking into his mouth. Hard and leaking against his thigh.

The question shocks Ryan. When is he going to stop being shocked by this man? "Knife," he whispers, adrenaline rushing through him at the mere word. It's official: he's fucking crazy.

Sam grins and shifts so he can reach into the bedside table. He pulls out a Swiss Army knife and pops out the blade. "Don't worry. I sterilized it earlier." Not that he plans on cutting Ryan.

"Of course you did," Ryan murmurs, shaking his head in disbelief -- at both of them. He pushes up to his elbows again so he can watch, biting tensely on his bottom lip.

Sam chuckles. "Same order, here we go," he says, using the edge of the blade to scrape the wax from Ryan's arm, the whole of it peeled right off once he lifts the first part.

Ryan's not expecting much -- maybe a slight sting, light tug on his skin. But what he gets is a warm rush. "Damn," he whispers, reaching to touch the reddened skin left in the wax's path, then jerking his hand away in surprise at how sensitive the spot is.

"Wait until I do your chest," Sam says, getting a kick out of Ryan's reaction. He removes the wax from around one nipple and then the other, mouth already closing on the first, teeth lightly scraping over the skin beneath.

Crying out, Ryan bucks beneath him. "More," he moans, lust streaking through him at the wicked touch of Sam's teeth, intensified now. "God, more."

Sam bites harder, chewing a little before he moves onto the other nipple, the skin every bit as sensitive, licking and sucking and biting, harder and then harder. Grinding his teeth against the rigid flesh.

Ryan doesn't even have words left. He's all feral moans and wordless cries, rubbing his erection against Sam's chest. His hands tangled in his lover's hair, pulling, demanding more.

Lifting his head, Sam's all grin. "You gonna let me do your cock?"

With a groan, Ryan lifts his head. "Are you still going to use the knife?"

"I was planning on it."

"Fuck." A full-body shudder moves through Ryan. A knife on his dick... "Don't cut me," he whispers, because it has to be said. But his deep trust in Sam is evident in the way he caresses his lover's shoulder, relaxing beneath him.

"I won't," Sam promises, grinning. "That would suck for both of us," he adds, eyes sparkling as he shifts lower, settling between Ryan's thighs.

That sounds like it has potential, and Ryan recalls Sam's promise that he'd let Ryan fuck him here in Margaret River. His breath catches and he licks his lips, watching Sam closely.

Using the edge of the blade, Sam once again lifts the wax at the base and gently peels it upward. It comes off in one long strip, except for the piece right over the tip.

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, Ryan struggles to hold himself perfectly still. His nerves are jumping like mad. And he's absolutely dying for Sam to lick his cock.

"Mm. Look at that," Sam says, dragging one single nail along the reddened skin. "So fucking hot," he whispers, trailing his tongue along the same path. Lifting off when he reaches the still-waxed tip. "Now what are we going to do about this part?" He slides the edge of the blade under the very edge of the wax. "Trust me?"

Dropping his head back, Ryan moans. He's shivering with lust now, oversensitized and wickedly aroused. "Yes," he whispers. "I trust you." But even so, he can't watch this.

Sam pries the last piece loose, wincing as it pops from Ryan's slit, but a moment later he's replacing the wax with his tongue, licking into the small hole, lapping at the precome that wells in its wake.

Ryan makes a strangled whimper, pain rushing through him in the second before Sam licks him. He can't help the way his hips surge forward, pushing his cock past Sam's lips. "Please," he whispers, on fire and aching.

Sam takes Ryan in, letting his teeth graze the newly-revealed skin on the way down. Hands sliding up, fingers finding Ryan's nipples, pinching and pulling at them.

This time Ryan shouts. He drops his hands to Sam's shoulders and digs his nails in, needing to connect, to hang onto him somehow. Because he's fucking flying, so overwhelmed with sensation that he doesn't even notice when his climax starts. But it seems to go on forever.

Sam swallows and keeps swallowing, choking more than a little as Ryan continues to flood his mouth. He could care less though. _He_ pulled this response from Ryan. Made him come this fucking hard, this fucking long. And it feels good. So good. Almost like an orgasm in its own right.

Panting for breath, Ryan stares blindly at the ceiling. His mind is still just a mad wash of color, but his grip is relaxed, hands caressing his lover's shoulders now.

"You still want me to fuck you?" Sam asks, finally lifting his head. "Or do you want to give me your mouth?"

It takes a second for Ryan to make sense of the question. Then he nods. "Want you inside me," he whispers, his throat raw. He loves sucking Sam off. But right now? He wants to be closer.

Those words. God. Sam moves up, guiding his cock between Ryan's thighs and slowly pushing in. Mindful that Ryan's already come.

Ryan moans, arching his back and pulling his legs up to take Sam deeper. The lube he prepped with eases the way, but he's still so damn sensitive. "Sam," he gasps, clutching his lover's hips and pulling him closer.

"Ryan," Sam whispers back, kissing Ryan's throat as he presses still deeper, until he's buried completely inside his lover, cock throbbing dangerously.

 _Fuck_. It feels like Sam is taking absolute possession. Ryan's never felt like this before, this bonded to another person, this vulnerable. He slides his hands up to curl over Sam's shoulders and begins to move beneath him, rocking his hips to feel the slow slide of his lover's cock inside him.

"Oh, god," Sam murmurs, canting his hips to meet Ryan's, again and again. "You feel so good." He feels like he could get lost in this man and never come back.

Feeling like he's moving in slow-motion, Ryan bites back a broken moan. He licks at Sam's neck, tasting salt-sweat and the man beneath. Lifting his head for a kiss.

Sam brushes his lips across Ryan's then kisses him, deeper, harder, licking into his mouth and biting softly at his lower lip. So close already he doesn't know how he's holding back, except he never wants this to end.

It happens in an instant. One second, Ryan is drowning in Sam's kisses, wrapped up in a seductive spell and he doesn't care if he smothers. The next second, though, realization bursts through Ryan's mind like a live grenade: he's in love. _Fuck_. He whimpers and clutches Sam even tighter in the moment before he can make himself relax. _Fuck_.

"You okay?" Sam asks, pulling back a little, concerned he's hurting Ryan and not in a good way.

"Yes." Ryan nods, trying to catch his breath. "I'm great." He's totally screwed. But it feels amazing.

"Okay. I'm close," Sam says. Just in case. Kissing Ryan softly again, drowning in him, in the feel of his mouth, the tight heat of his body... God. "So close."

"Okay." Ryan lifts a hand to tangle in Sam's hair and buries himself in his lover's mouth. Tasting himself. Holding on tight like he can somehow make Sam his.

Another half-dozen thrusts and Sam goes over, spilling hotly into Ryan, his cries swallowed by his lover.

Fuck, that feels amazing. It's funny how quickly Ryan has gotten used to it -- that searing hot rush inside him. Like a brand. He moans softly in satisfaction, petting Sam's hair. Pure tactile pleasure in the afterglow.

Sam smiles, feeling utterly boneless and sated. "So, what's the verdict?" he murmurs, brushing his lips across Ryan's.

"You mean, aside from the fact that I'm completely crazy about you?" Ryan smiles. Yeah. It's pretty clear that he's lost his fucking mind. "I think I need to buy more candles."

Sam's brain stutters and basically grinds to a halt. "Crazy about me?" he says, when he finally finds his voice and things start moving again. "How's that tie in with just sex?" he asks, trying to keep things light, make it seem like he's only teasing.

Ryan blanches. "Sorry," he whispers, then clears his throat and tries again. "I think you pretty much melted my IQ out my ears."

Fair enough. Sam nods and eases out, rolling to one side and pulling Ryan into his arms. "I'm glad you liked it," he says softly.

"I did," Ryan says carefully. Then he decides the hell with being careful -- why start now? He braces on his elbow and looks down at Sam. "I like you," he says softly, then confesses, "and it turns out I'm not doing so well with the 'just sex' thing." He's got no idea how Sam's going to react to that. Not after Ryan made such a big fucking deal out of it in the first place.

"Yeah?" Sam smiles, blowing out a breath before he trusts himself to say anything else. "Me too," he admits. "I knew what you wanted so I've been reminding myself over and over but it's been hard. I've never felt like this about anyone before." And maybe that's going a step further than Ryan's gone but he can't help it. He can't keep doing this. Pretending he's not feeling what's he feeling.

Ryan simply stares at him in wonder for a moment. Then a smile spreads across his face like sunshine. He dips his head and kisses Sam, lingering over his lips before licking into his mouth. He's worn out, fucked out, and it feels like he's right where he needs to be: kissing Sam without any urgency, because there's nothing else he'd rather do.

[To chapter fourteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/309904)


End file.
